In War
by Shitza
Summary: Second Naruto POV story of the last battle. How will Naruto say his last farewell to Sasuke, at the brink of death? Partly prequel to In Defeat.


_I have to say, after having read all the reviews for In Defeat, I thought, perhaps to give it another go. This though, is a pre-story of In Defeat, the battle itself, once more written in Naruto's POV. Writing like this isn't the easiest way to write, but it is fun, and it seems you like it as well. Makes both happy. _

_I know that In Defeat is a sad story, with the two of them dying beside each other. Sad, yet also beautiful, don't you think. _

_If anyone wonder, no, you don't need to read this before reading the story I wrote, that should take progress after this. Actually, it is somehow better if you read In Defeat before coming here. I seriously hate destroying the fun. And to say, if you have read In Defeat, remember one of the last lines about remembering life. Well, connect it to this, and you'll understand everything. _

**In War**

In war, the earth shakes, the ground crumbles and blood pours like water between my fingers. We all die, lying in our own blood and broken promises. As we die, we remember those promises and regret what we never did. Our dreams are vanquished in a fleeting moment of regret.

In war, it us and them, them dying, us watching. We gaze down at armies we collect from all lengths of land, from the stormy deserts to the dripping waterfalls. We see the tears of our comrades, the last breath of those who stand close. The tears, the screams and the hopelessness will forever haunting our friends, especially now that we are both gone. Gone, like the spirits of battle that once burned so bright in our young souls.

In war, it's a disaster and chaos. We live just to survive, and don't think about the ones we kill. We don't think about their lives, their dreams and their hopes. We don't see that they have families and friends as well, and just wishes for at least one more day to meet them. War makes us to killers, and only death free our minds. I don't assume, I know now.

In war, the evil darkness haunts us, the deaths make us experience what we never dreamed would happen. I still remember him, our first sensei, his heart still beating slowly, on its way to die. He died there, in my arms, praising his last bowl of Ramen with me. It was then, I completely broke.

In war, I didn't care. I sought you out and found you. I challenged you and fought you, fire to fire. When we were young, we would never have dreamed that our last battle would be as glorious as this. We would never have hoped to have ended our days fighting each other. Your fire, burned so brightly it was scary, and your mind, though it was gone for then, must have been as happy as mine, to end it in a fight.

In war, I knew you had been taken, I knew that the snake wanted you and had claimed you before seeking us out. I knew that he was the one I fought, in your beautiful body. How I would have given my life over and over again, to just be there with you for a short moment again.

In war we fought, a battle so unalike everything else. A battle where my side won, with the sacrifice of me. Yet, I would never care about that battle, of our punches, kicks and blocks. It was us that became important, and as we fought to the last, I think you think so too.

I war, I managed to free you momentarily, for my heart will never forget that word you said so sincerely. You said my name, and my heart melted for a second, before the battle had to progress for the worse.

In war, two swords cracked so suddenly, our last blows became our deaths. You used Chidori, I Rasengan... it was the last try despair that made it become like this.

In war, I was happy though. Happy to see your beauty again, though that snake has his ways of destroying such. I wanted to see you, for a last time, as those three words never made their way out from my mouth, when you left me behind.

In war, I don't regret those decisions. Maybe I regret not saying anything, I regret not being there for you and I surely regret my mistakes, all of them. But, time is up for us, and here we lie as the rain splashes upon us.

In war, decisions are made so swiftly. For both good and bad...

In war, there is a victory and there is a defeat. I think we both though found nothing.

In war, people die and life is taken. I don't regret being here...

In war... the end comes swift.

_The end_

**Authors word: I didn't write this checking on In defeat constantly, so if there is any questions or suggestions, feel free to. It was meant however, to be written in a different prospective of life, I mean In Defeat was written in Naruto's defeat, In War is written in Naruto's perspective of war. Don't ask me to write Sasuke's perspective though, because there is none. **

**I will perhaps one day write a third version... but who knows... having written these two I think three is the ultimate, four would be too much. **

**Oh well... if this was awful, horrible or you think I should just keep to As the Season Fall, then say so. All flames are welcome, and if you consider flaming then do be creative and I shall listen. Don't just go saying: This sucks or This is a shame for all narusasu stories, like i received once. It's hard for me to judge what is so horrible about it, unless you really think it is that awful.**

**Shitza**


End file.
